


5 years later

by lizzybuggie



Series: I will always love you [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Check out first part for more tags, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Jughead and Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: 5 years after the event of I will always love you.





	5 years later

Jughead and Betty walked together, hand in hand. Jughead squeezing Betty’s hand as they walked past the gravestones. Tears in Betty’s eyes as she gripped the bouquet of flowers in her hand. They stopped by the grave. Both kneeling down, Betty placing down her flowers. “Hi Baby.” Betty said as she leant her head onto Jughead’s shoulder. 

“Happy Birthday Casey.” Jughead said with a cry. “I really wish you were here, celebrating your 6th birthday with us. We think about you everyday, and think about the life we could of shown you. The joy we could of brought, the smile we could of seen on your face.” Jughead said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Betty squeezing Jughead’s hand tighter. 

“We love you baby, and we will never forget about you, no matter what.” Betty said, pulling back from Jughead to lift her hand to the gravestone. “You are apart of us, and we love you.” 

Betty moved back to Jughead, Jughead pulling her into his arms. Jughead placing a kiss onto her head, his hands running up and down her back as Betty cried onto his chest. 

It had been 6 years since they lost Casey, and their world fell apart. It was a hard time, but both Betty and Jughead knew that no matter what, they belonged together. Through all the ups and downs, no matter what happened. They would always love each other. 

 

 

A few hours later Betty and Jughead arrived home. The tears were wiped away, but their minds would always be thinking about her, like they did everyday. 

Jughead pushed open the door, seeing FP standing in the lounge, now 5 year old Alex came running towards them. “Daddy, Mommy.” He yelled wrapping his arms around Jughead’s legs. “Hey Buddy.” Jughead said ruffling his curls. 

“Thanks Dad.” Jughead said looking towards FP. 

“How is Cassandra?” Betty asked.

“She’s good.” FP replied picking up 2 year old Cassandra and handing her to Betty. 

“Hi sweetie.” Betty said placing a kiss to her temple. 

“Mommy.” Cassandra replied wrapping her arms around Betty’s neck. 

Betty walked over to the couch, placing Cassandra on her lap. 

“Did Papa help you with your homework Alex?” Jughead asked looking at the 5 year old. 

“He told me he didn’t have any.” FP said looking towards Betty.

“Alex, what did we say about lies?” Betty said looking at him with a disappointed look on his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex replied bowing his head. 

“Go up stairs and start your homework Alex.” Jughead replied. “I’ll be up in a couple minutes to check on you.”

“Okay.” Alex said hanging his head low as he walked. 

“Do I get a hug goodbye?” FP asked.

Alex walked around to FP, wrapping his arms around FP’s shoulders. “Bye Popa.” He said.

“Bye Alex, I’ll see you soon.” FP replied with a smile, all 3 watching as Alex walked up the stairs. 

“I remember the days of forcing you to do your homework, oh how the times have changed.” FP said with a smile looking at Jughead. 

“Thanks again Dad, for today.” Jughead smiled.

“Anytime.” FP replied. “How’d it go?”

“It was okay, we just lay some flowers.” Betty replied. 

“Alex was asking where you went. I had to lie to him.” FP said. “Are you going to tell him about what happened to his big sister?”

“We don’t want to upset him.” Betty replied. 

“We don’t want to hide it either.” Jughead said.

“You should tell him, he’s old enough now to understand.” FP said with a smile. 

Betty looking down at Cassandra who had no idea what was going on. “Maybe.”

 

 

That night Betty and Jughead lay in bed. Betty’s head resting on Jughead’s chest. Her hands making circles on his bare stomach. “Do you think we should do what your Dad said? Tell Alex about Casey?” Betty asked. 

“I do want him to know, but is he too young?” Jughead asked.

“I dunno.” Betty replied. “I don’t want to scare him. But he should know.” 

“Then we’ll tell him, do you want me to do it?” Jughead asked.

“We can do it together.”

 

 

A few days later Betty and Jughead asked FP to look after Cassandra while they got ready to talk to Alex. They talked about it non-stop for 2 days. Flip-flopping on telling Alex this early. He was only 5, and he had never dealt with death head on before. They never even had a pet since Alex was born, scared that something might happen. 

Betty and Jughead walked hand in hand to Alex’s room. The 5 year old was sitting at the small desk in his room. Desperately trying to finish his homework so he could play with his toys. 

“Hey Bud.” Jughead said walking in first, with Betty following closely behind.

“Dad, I’m doing my homework. See.” Alex replied holding up his book. 

“Good boy Alex, but we wanted to talk to you about something.” Betty replied.

Betty and Jughead sat on either side on Alex. A puzzled look on the boys face. “Is this because I buried Cassie’s toy outside, I will find it. I just can’t remember where I dug it.” Alex replied with a panicked look.

Jughead just smiled. “No, you’re not in trouble Buddy.”

“But we do need to find that toy, your sister is really missing it.” Betty interjected.

Jughead and Betty locked eyes. Neither sure how to start. “So we wanted to talk to you bud because we wanted to tell you something.” Jughead started. “Your Mom and I were unsure weather to tell you or not because you’re so young, we don’t want to confuse your young mind.” Jughead said lifting his hands to the boys curls. 

Alex looking at his father, not having a idea what was happening. “We wanted to tell you about something Alex, that happened before you were born.” Betty said, feeling herself getting chocked up.

“You see Alex, you have, well you had a older sister.” Jughead said.

“I’m not the oldest?” Alex asked.

“Yes, and no Buddy.” Jughead smiled.

“You see Alex, about a year before you were born, we had a baby. Something was wrong and she didn’t make it past a few hours old.” Betty said tears rolling down her face.

“Dead?” Alex asked. Betty nodded.

“You know how Uncle Archie’s Dad died a few months ago, we went to his funeral.” Jughead said. Alex nodded his head. “It’s like that, kinda.” 

“Am I going to die like my older sister?” Alex asked.

Betty moved closer. “No, god no Buddy.” She said pulling him into her arms. “You are safe. Your sister was sick. You are perfectly healthy.”

“Why did she die then?” Alex asked.

“She was sick Buddy. She had something called Bilateral renal agenesis.” Jughead said. 

“Jug, you’re confusing him.” Betty replied.

“Look, we can explain in more detail when you’re older. But she was sick. And we wanted to tell you because we want you to know you have another sister. It doesn’t matter than she is no longer with us, she’s your sister. And we love her.” Jughead explained.

“That’s where we were the other day. It was the 6th anniversary of her birth, and her death. We went to see her.” Betty said still hugging Alex tight. 

“Can I see her?” Alex asked.

“Sure, we can take you to her grave if you want.” Betty said with a soft smile. 

“What was her name?” Alex asked.

“Casey.” Jughead replied. 

“Casey.” Alex repeated.

“I know this is a lot to take in Alex, and we’re so proud of you for understanding all this. We know it’s hard.” Jughead said with a smile. “Sometimes you might notice me or your Mommy sad. And we just want you to know why. It’s not because of anything you or your sister Cassie has done, it’s just we think about Casey, and it makes us sad.”

“If you’re sad, I can give you a hug.” Alex said looking at Jughead and back to Betty. 

“That sounds perfect Buddy.” Jughead smiled, moving closer to him and Betty. “Can I get a hug now?” He asked.

Alex nodded his head, smiling as he stood up, and wrapped his arms around Jughead’s neck. “I love you Daddy.” He said hiding his head into her neck. 

“We love you too Alex.” Jughead replied holding out his arm as Betty hugged them both. All 3 just sat there hugging for a while, Betty and Jughead amazed at how well he was taking this. 

 

 

Jughead arrived at Archie and Veronica’s house. Opening the door and 4 year old AJ and Violet came running to the door. “Hey guys.” Jughead said looking at the twins. 

“Uncle Jug!” They both shouted Jughead picking them both up in his arms, resting each on each hip. 

“What did I say about running around the house!” A tired looking Veronica said approaching the door. 

“Sorry Mommy.” Both twins said together. 

Jughead placed them onto the ground, both quietly walking away past their mother before they ran into down the hall. 

“How are you V?” Jughead asked.

“Good, kinda.” Veronica replied.

“Kinda?” Jughead asked.

“Archie is still away, I struggle when he’s not here. They overpower me. There’s two of them and one of me.” Veronica exhaled loudly. 

“You’re a good Mom V.” Jughead said with a smile.

“Thanks Jug.” Veronica smiled back. 

“So when is Archie back?” Jughead asked. “I need to talk to him about something.”

“It was suppose to be tomorrow, but they added a second night, so he won’t be back for a few days.” Veronica huffed.

“It’s good, he’s finally getting some singing work.” Jughead replied.

“I know, it’s amazing. But I like it when he’s here.” Veronica replied, feeling bad that he’s off living his dream, but all she wanted was him here, next to her.

“Betts and I can help, if it gets too much.” Jughead offered. 

“Thanks Jug, but you have 2 of your own to worry about.” Veronica replied. 

“I know, but if you need help, we can help you.” Jughead replied.

“Thanks Jug. Betty is lucky to have you by her side.” Veronica replied smiling at Jughead. “So anyway, you said you needed Archie’s help with something. I can help.”

Jughead shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll wait till he’s back.”

“Jug, I can help really. What is it?” Veronica asked.

“It’s nothing. Really. I can wait.” Jughead said, a smile like he was trying to hide something. 

“Just spit it out Jughead.” Veronica yelled.

Jughead exhaled loudly. “Okay, you can’t tell Betty.”

“I won’t. What is it?” Veronica asked.

“I want to propose to Betty.” Jughead explained.

A big smile fell to Veronica’s lips. It had been nearly 5 years since Betty and Jughead got back together, and nearly 6 years since they signed their divorce papers. “Are you serious?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead nodded his head.

“Why now Jug?” Veronica asked.

“I know I said to Betty it didn’t matter to me. We were married before, and I felt like an idiot for filing for the divorce the first time. But now, I want nothing more than to be her husband again.” Jughead explained.

Veronica clapped her hands. “OMG, B is going to be so happy.”

“Is she upset I haven’t done it yet?” Jughead asked.

“I wouldn’t say upset. She just has mentioned it a few times.” Veronica smiled. “Why now tho Jug?” Veronica asked again.

“We told Alex about Casey yesterday.” Jughead explained, Veronica nodding her head. “And I felt like such a idiot for filing for divorce when I still loved her. I let my pride get in the way. I tried to push her away. And I thank god than she didn’t because I couldn’t imagine life without her or Alex and Cassandra in it.” 

“So what do you need Archie’s help with?” Veronica asked.

“I dunno, I was just wanting to bounce ideas off him. The last proposal was so big and grand, like the wedding. This time, I want to do something small.”

“So you want just a city hall wedding?” Veronica asked screwing up her face in disgust.

“I dunno, maybe.” Jughead replied. 

“Betty loves the kids more than anything, why don’t you involve them somehow?” Veronica suggested.

“How? Alex can’t keep a secret. And Cassandra is too small to remember anything you tell her.” Jughead laughed.

“I don’t know Jug. Hide the ring in Cassie’s diaper, and let Betty find it.” Veronica joked.

“That’s disgusting.” Jughead replied.

“I dunno Jug, it doesn’t matter how you do it. She’s going to say yes regardless.”

 

 

Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about what Veronica had said. He knew involving the kids would be a cool idea, Betty would love it. He just didn’t know how. 

 

 

It was a regular Tuesday, Jughead came home from work, a smile on his face as he walked in the door. “Hi baby.” Jughead smiled placing a kiss to Betty’s cheek. 

Betty looking at him, wondering why he was smiling from ear to ear. “Why are you so happy?” She asked.

“Can I not be happy to be home with my amazing family?” He asked.

Betty smiled back. “Seriously what’s up?” She asked.

Jughead threw his bag to the ground, kicking off his shoes, picking up Cassandra and placing her on his knee as he sat on the sofa with Betty. “Principle Weatherbee asked me into his office today.”

“Okay, bad or good?” She asked.

“I don’t know you tell me?” He replied, Betty looking confused. “He told me he thought I was doing a really good job as head of English.”

“That’s amazing Jug. You are doing an amazing job. I’m so happy he’s noticing.” Betty smiled moving her hand to brush back his curls. 

“Thanks baby.” Jughead smiled. “But they’re is more.”

“Okay.” Betty smiled. 

“His wife, she has cancer.”

“Oh no.” Betty replied.

“Yeah, it sucks. He said this year will be his last. And he wants someone that will carry on the Riverdale High legacy.” Jughead said. “He asked if I would be interested in the deputy principal role.”

Betty smiled from ear to ear. “What? That’s amazing Jug.” 

“There’s more.” He said again. “He said he wants to make me deputy principle, so when he leaves I can take over the principal role.”

“What! No that can’t be real?” Betty yelled.

“It is.” Jughead nodded his head. 

“He wants you to be principal of Riverdale High?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, can you believe it? Jughead Jones, misfit and troublemaker for years. He wants me? I can’t believe it.” Jughead smiled.

“This is great news Jug. Congratulations.” Betty said wrapping her arms around Jughead, hugging him tight.

Jughead couldn’t stop smiling as Betty pulled back, looking down at Cassandra. “Can you believe it Cassie, Daddy’s going to be a principal.” She smiled ruffling the girls hair. “I’m so proud of you Jug.”

“Thanks Betty.” Jughead smiled before he placed a small kiss to her lips. 

“I can’t believe it. It’s amazing. We have to celebrate.” Betty replied. “Do you think your Dad could look after the kids, we could go to dinner, celebrate for real.”

“Sounds perfect Betty.” Jughead said with a smile. “I’ll call him, see if he’s available.”

“Gah. I can’t believe it Jug.” Betty said before she bounced off the couch. 

Jughead watching as she was so excited and happy for him. Jughead smiling, because this wasn’t going to be the only surprise of the day. 

 

 

“Betts, my Dad will be here any minute, you ready?” Jughead yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yeah, just a minute Jug.” Betty yelled back.

Jughead knelt down, handing Alex a small ring box. “When I kneel down, I want you to open the box okay Buddy? You think you can do that?” Jughead asked, Alex nodding his head. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Betty replied spinning in her dress. 

“You look beautiful Betts.” Jughead said before he placed a kiss onto her lips. Betty smiling back to him. “Oh, do you mind changing Cassie before my Dad gets here? She kinda smells.” Jughead said handing Cassandra over to Betty.

“Jug? seriously?” Betty asked narrowing her eyes. 

“It will only take a minute.” Jughead replied. 

Betty walked into the lounge, laying Cassie on her back, Jughead handing her a new outfit. “Seriously jug.” Betty shook her head. 

Betty pulled the dirty clothes of Cassie, handing them to Jughead before she pulled the new outfit on her, her eyes looking to the words written on it. ‘Will you marry my Daddy?’ It said.

Betty moving her hands onto the outfit, making sure that’s what it said before she looked towards Jughead. “Jug?” She asked.

“I love you Betty.” He said his eyes locking with hers. “I was an idiot for divorcing you, I want to be your husband again. Will you marry me?” Jughead said as he knelt down by Betty. Alex rushing to his Dad’s side opening the ring box. A new engagement ring looking back at her. 

“Jug?” She asked, tears in her eyes at the sight of 5 year old Alex holding the ring box. 

“So what will it be Betts?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Betty smiled. “Again.”

Jughead smiled, pulling Betty into a kiss. His hands pulling the ring out of Alex’s hands, sliding it onto her left hand. Betty couldn’t stop smiling, she placed another kiss onto Jughead’s lips. “I love you Jug.”

“Thanks to these two for helping me.” Jughead smiled at Alex and Cassandra. Alex jumping up and down, clapping his hands. “Yay, yay.” She shouted. 

“Is your Dad coming?” She asked.

“Yeah, I still want to take you out for dinner. Now we have 2 reasons to celebrate.”

 

 

 

Less than 2 months later. Jughead was waiting at the alter. Archie on one side, and Alex on the other. Jughead grinning as he saw Betty. Walking down the makeshift isle in Fox Forest. With only Veronica and Cassandra in front of her. FP sitting on a seat to the side. 

This is what they wanted. A small wedding, their family and closest 2 friends watching them. They had the big wedding. They didn’t want that again. This time, it was so real. No more leaving, no more pushing each other away. This was it. Both Betty and Jughead didn’t want or need anything more. Betty couldn’t wait to tell Jughead the news that was hidden in her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites for any sneak peeks and updates.


End file.
